Myths, Legends, Fabels
by MetroPro
Summary: Where they came from nobody knew, how long they were around was a mystery as well. Long forgotten they show their faces once again but they're different this time around... and yet still the same. Only a few knew their secret now others will as well NH/SS/regular twilight pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vampires and shape-shifters had been enemies for many millennias.

Shape-shifters, decadents of ancient spirit warriors could as their name implied transform into animals with the most common animal they usually took form of being wolves. Wolves were fast and strong creatures and with their abilities they could protect their families, their tribe from danger.

Their ability to shape-shift was passed down through genes too every person born in the tribe. Unfortunately not every tribe member was able to shape shift even if they possessed the gene from birth. Some if not most would go through their entire life without shifting once. As they figured out later only in certain circumstances (danger being the most common) did the gene activate triggering their transformation. After shifting for the first time one would retain the ability to change at will.

Vampires on the other hand were a different story, they were immortal "dead" human beings commonly revered too as 'Cold Ones' by the Quileutes an ancient tribe of shape-shifters. Nobody knew where they came from. They were always thought too be just a myth but some said that they had been around for a very long time. Vampires were breathtakingly beautiful and very attractive with skin as smooth as marble but as cold as ice hence their given nickname.

Although they looked like humans they hunted like predators using their beauty as a means to attract their prey which were unsuspecting mortal human beings on whose blood they fed. They were also inhumanly strong and fast which helped them a lot when it came to hunting for their food.

Now the vampire vs shape shifter conflict all started when a lone vampire first killed several women of a neighboring tribe. Men of the Quileute tribe who were out hunting that day came across the scene grew and enraged by what they had witnessed and attacked the vampire killing him. Unbeknownst to them their action that day would bring disaster upon their tribe as one day a horde of vampires attacked killing many of their members who were caught of guard.

The vampires attacked relentlessly for days and it looked like the Quileute would lose the fight but thankfully received aid from the neighboring tribes. The fight soon turned into an all out war between vampires and shape-shifters with a lot of casualties.

Many tribe's men and some women lost their lives while fighting to protect themselves but even with their smaller number the vampires fought back strong. As time went on it became clear that the shape-shifters were fighting a losing battle because they unlike the vampires still grew tired.

The tribes folk started praying for a miracle and their prayer was answered in the form of a mysterious group of individuals that showed up out of nowhere and brought an end to the whole war.

The newcomers who referred to themselves as 'shinobi' possessed very strange powers that they used on the vampires, each power being and different from the rest, ranging from element manipulation too being able to control people. They managed to force the vampires too retreat granting victory to the shape-shifters.

The tribes were very grateful for the shinobis sudden arrival, had it not been for them the clans might not have survived. So the newcomers were allowed to live with the tribe folk for as long as the wanted, it was their way of thanking them. Many lives were lost and the survivors mourned their deaths for months but overtime peace and serenity returned. Until one day when the vampires returned once again but this time to form treaties with the tribes. Although reluctant at first the tribes agreed after persuasion of the shinobi who suggested that it would be best for the future survival of the tribes.

It was made settled that the vampires would never trespass on the tribe's ground or they would be killed no questions asked. The vampires also weren't allowed to kill anyone related to the tribe or hunt in the nearby area. The cold ones agreed and left.

After some time the shinobi also decided to leave the tribes much too the latter's dismay but the shinobi wanted to settle somewhere else. The tribes respected their wishes and let them leave never too be seen or heard from again until centuries later.

Present day

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't quite feeling it today and it all was because he had to go back to school. Naruto was a blond haired teen standing around 6 feet tall with deep blue and a tan skin color. At the moment he was wearing a dark green hooded jacket halfway zipped up on top of an orange shirt with a red spiral just visible, also wore grey jeans and black Nike shoes with a red logo.

He sighed while playing with the food on his plate and the same time mumbling how he hated going back to the one place that annoyed him to no end. Naruto was a person who hated lectures because they bored and he didn't like sitting through them most time. Just listening to a teacher go on and on about stuff he didn't care about for a lengthy amount of time would cause him to doze off before he realized it.

But he had to because his godmother demanded it and he wasn't about too go against that crazy woman. It wasn't something he would proudly admit but she was the one person that could legit instill fear in him with just a look.

She also didn't take too kindly when others went against her and he wasn't about too. But that didn't stop him from voicing his opinion on why he was against the idea many times. He was very stubborn like that.

Unfortunately she wasn't an easy a person to persuade, once she set her mind to something she rarely changed it. Ever.

From across the table a piece of bread was chucked in his direction which Naruto caught and clenched in his fist. He looked up and locked eyes with the person who threw it, his friend Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha had been his friend for a very long time they basically grew up together. He was a smart and very likable guy if you got to know him but he was quiet and reserved around others. But oh boy did he tend to get on Naruto's nerves when he felt like being jerk as Naruto usually put it.

He was about the same height as Naruto, had long raven black hair that ended above his shoulder, coal black eyes and had a lighter skin color then Naruto. He wore a dark blue open button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans and matching black high tops.

"What's your problem teme?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked and went back to eating his own food purposely not bothering to answer.

"Teme!" He growled this time even louder as that only served to anger him. Coupled with him already not being in the mood he slammed a fist on the table.

"Naruto!" A wooden spoon struck him on the head.

His hand flew up to clutch his abused head. "Auw hey!" He exclaimed turning to the culprit who was a young woman in her late twenties with hazel brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. "What the hell Tsunade-ob-" He stopped when the woman threatened to hit him again.

Tsunade glared at him. "I dare you too to call me that again." She threatened and watched him shrink under her intense stare. "Hmm finish your breakfast and get ready for school." She ordered sternly.

"I still think this is a waste of time" Naruto grumbled which earned him another spoon on the head.

"I don't care. Your still going." She scolded him much too the amusement of Sasuke.

"I hate you." Naruto grumbled lowly.

"I will always love you." Tsunade said turning away with a small grin on her face. She walked to her kitchen counter and grabbed hold of her knife before slamming it back down in on the chopping board. "What is keeping those girls so long?" She started wondering and looked up at the ceiling as if trying to see through the second floor.

"I'll go check." Sasuke offered getting up from his chair.

"I'm going too." Naruto quickly slipped out of his chair and followed behind his friend.

As they were on their way out of the kitchen a knife sailed past them and embedded itself in the door post.

Tsunade cleared her throat and they slowly turned to face her. "How many people does it take to deliver a message?" Tsunade asked waving a second knife threateningly at them.

Naruto comically paled while Sasuke attempted not to look fazed by her threat.

"No need shishyou." A new voice called down as multiple steps were now heard coming from the stairs.

Two teenage girls entered the kitchen walking passed the boys who still stood frozen in their spot.

The first was Sakura Haruno a girl with unusual pink hair, emerald green eyes and cream colored skin. She wore a with blouse underneath a pink vest and white skinny jeans. Following behind her was Hinata Hyuuga a pale skinned girl with midnight blue hair and pale white eyes a touch of lavender inside. She wore a violet colored jacket with a grey shirt underneath, a dark blue skirt that went up to her knees and finally a violet beanie on her head.

"Good morning Tsunade/shishyou." Both girls each greeted.

Tsunade smiled at them and placed her hands in her sides having put her knife away. "Morning, it's about time you two got down. Hungry?" She asked turning back to the counter.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't moved the entire time and just watched the friendly intersections between the females. It was something the were used to it, Tsunade's mood and behavior always changed as quick as one could flip a coin. Amongst them it was no secret that she purposely tended to be a lot nicer too the girls then the boys.

"There's not enough time we'll eat on the way there. Don't wanna be late for our first day at school" The pink haired teen told the blonde woman.

"Are you sure Sakura, and you Hinata?" Tsunade addressed the two in such sweet manner that the boys had to resist the urge to roll their eyes. The girls nodded.

"Well okay then." She said removing her apron. "I'm going to get ready for work myself then. Have fun in school."

"We will/Sure/Hn." She received three replies and a groan from Naruto.

"Oh and Hinata" The dark haired girl turned towards the blonde female who stopped right in front of Naruto. "Make sure little Naru here doesn't skip school we don't history to repeat itself." She said with a sweet smile and pinched his cheek and finally left the kitchen.

Naruto gulped watching the woman turn the corner and head upstairs.

A sound of a person clearing his throat cough made him look back to Hinata standing in front of him with her hand open. He frowned in confusion until she mouthed the words. 'Keys'

He sighed and reluctantly reached into his jacket pocket and dropped his keys into her hands. "Let's go then" She smiled gratefully and turned around heading for the door with him following close behind her.

"Come on Sasuke were leaving too." Sakura said pushing the guy in the direction of the door.

"Wait let me get my car keys." He let her know to which she replied with a firm 'no' and took hold of his hand. He winced at the strong hold she got on his wrist.

"We have the same destination so were driving with them today. Okay!" She stated leaving no room for argument. Sasuke didn't bother to protest knowing it was pointless and closed the door behind them.

Since she had taken possession of Naruto's keys Hinata was the one driving while the blond sat next to her in the passenger seat.

It had been raining the entire morning and on their way too school it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Something they noticed in the past 2 weeks since they just moved to Forks, Washington. The climate was very humid and most of the time it had been all grey skies and rain.

It didn't take long before they arrived at Forks High School and they searched for a place to park.

"This place again." Naruto sighed for the umpteen time that morning and slammed the car door shut and brought up an umbrella.

"Everything's going to be just fine." Hinata assured linking her arm with his and leaned into him. "Now come on." She ushered him away from the car.

Behind them Sakura and Sasuke followed with the pink haired teen shaking her head at the blond's antics. "You think he would have grown up after all these years."

"You're expecting to way to much from him." Sasuke simply responded.

"Guess I was." She mumbled with a small frown.

They quickly made their way over the parking lot and entered the school's main building. First place they headed to, reception.

xxxx

"I can never catch a break can I." Naruto groaned looking over his schedule for that day.

"Don't start whining again Naruto." Sakura groaned folding her own schedule and folded it away in her bag. "You'll have Sasuke with you most of the time so you won't be in a room filled with strangers."

"That will make thing much better." He muttered sarcastically. The dark haired teen ignored that statement.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said giving Sakura's hand a soft squeeze before walking away. "See you in class dobe."

"Switch with me Sakura" The blond pleaded when Sasuke walked off. "You can at least deal with that ego of his."

"No and don't expect me too change my mind." The pinkette smirk and pulled Hinata away leaving the blond by himself in the hall.

He let out a another sigh and walked off to his first class, English. Finding the room wasn't difficult as Sasuke was waiting outside and he stopped outside the door. "Who are you waiting for?"

The dark haired teen's eyebrow rose before he scoffed. "Really?... Never mind let's just go inside."

Entering the classroom everyone's attention was immediately on the two new teens as they walked up to the person they assumed was the teacher.

"Ah you two must be new students?" The teacher inquired as they approached his desk. They nodded simultaneously.

"I was made aware of your arrival. Usually we don't have students enroll in the middle of the semester so I was kinda surprised when they told me about you two." He told them. "My name is Mr. Mason and I will be you English teacher for the rest of the year." He introduced himself.

"Now may I have your names please and if it's not too much too ask can also introduce yourself too your fellow classmates." He asked in friendly matter.

"Sure, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself first.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Curt as was his style.

The class greeted them back in return.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha very odd names I'd say." Mr. Mason repeated. "Are you of Japanese descent?"

"Yes, great grandparents." Naruto was the one to answer.

"Interesting although you really two don't look the part." Mr. Mason said.

'Haven't heard that one before.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Why don't you find a free seat to sit."

A quick scan and they spotted two empty seats in the middle row of the classroom.

"Now for what we will be doing today." Mr. Mason started to handout books too every student while explaining their new assignment.

Reading. This day was already off too a great start. Naruto didn't read too often but English wasn't a subject he would say he disliked.

Then the next hour came around. Math

He couldn't describe how much he hated anything that involved numbers and calculating. The only reason he didn't dose of during the lecture was because of Sasuke who kept him awake by every annoying means he could come up with.

That's why he thanked all good in the world when bell rang and he bolted out of the room. He got weird looks from many but he didn't care, screw math class.

With Hinata and Sakura

By the 3rth hour both girls were in the gym participating in a 2v2 volleyball matches.

Sakura was currently playing while Hinata stood with the other females of her class on the sidelines waiting for their turn.

One of her new classmates inched towards her and decided too strike a conversation with her. She was a girl dark brown hair and blue eyes and had a very pale complexion like almost everyone that went to this school no doubt due to the climate.

"Hey," She started speaking. "Your friend is really good, did she play on a team before?" She asked in a friendly tone while her eyes were on Sakura.

"Sakura, yes she really is... but um no she never played for any team. She's just a fast learner and is sort of a natural when it comes too sports." Hinata explained politely.

"Oh nice, my name is Jessica by the way." She introduced herself extending her arm.

Hinata reached shook. "Hinata, nice to meet you Jessica." And went back to watching the match.

"So um Hinata if you don't mind me asking what's up with your friend's hair." Jessica not hiding her curiosity. "Did she dye it pink or something? It looks really weird."

The bluenette shook her head. "No that's her natural hair color and I happen to like it."

"Oh well I guess it's kinda cool"

Hinata didn't respond to her sudden change of opinion and silence fell between them but only for a few second before she was asked another question. "So I heard you two came here with those two new guys. Are you related by any chance?."

This girl was getting nosy with her questions but Hinata decided to go along with it for the moment. "No were not related but we have known each other for a very long time." She answered still polite as it was her nature.

Jessica nodded and seemed go into in deep thought for a few seconds.

"So which one is yours?"

"Excuse me."

"Miss Haruno and miss Swan switch. Hinata and Angela your up next." The gym teacher called her out to the field.

"Yes sir." Hinata quickly replied and went on to the center passing Sakura, the pink haired girl gave her a small grin and she smiled back.

"You know maybe I can help you get better at playing." Sakura offered the girl she had been partnered with whose name she learned was Bella.

"Thanks, but this isn't really my thing." Bella said motioning with her hand to the ongoing match.

"Oh" Sakura was a bit surprised but accepted her answer nonetheless.

She got back to the sidelines and started watching Hinata play though from the corner of her eye she noticed that she was getting examined from afar by the girl she had seen Hinata talk to not too long ago. She just shrugged it off as nothing.

xxxx

Recess

Naruto quickly found his way too the cafeteria and started scanning the room for his person of interest and after going over several tables finally spotted her across the room. He casually strolled over to the table where Hinata and Sakura were chatting with three other unknown girls.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he came closer.

"Were did you leave Sasuke this time." Was the first thing Sakura asked.

"Who knows I'm not his babysitter." Naruto simply shrugged and pulled up a chair from nearby empty table.

"Your unbelievable." Sakura stated shaking her head.

"Are you surprised." The blond smirked.

"Touche" She gave in.

He nodded and finally looking at the three girls. "Excuse me for being rude, my name is Uzumaki-"

"Naruto right" One of the girls finished for him. He took in her appearance wondering if he met her somewhere.

"Uh yeah. Have we met?" Naruto asked surprised.

"N-no not really. We have English together." She replied. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice too meet you Bella." Naruto smiled giving her a hand. She accepted it and he shook it. "I didn't really pay much attention to who was present in class at time so I might have missed you."

"Perhaps-" Bella started.

"Were were in the same class too you know." One of the other girls immediately interjected. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "The name's Jessica." She introduced herself.

He gave her a weird look due to her sudden weird behavior. Curiosity and enthusiasm just rolled of her in waves. He could already guess what type of girl she was. Cheerful, loud and probably the jealous type as well. "Yeah... nice to meet you too Jessica." He shook her as well. She giggled and had a faint blush adore her cheeks.

Sakura and Hinata shared look.

Too get all introduction out of the way immediately his eyes went to the final girl at the table. "Naruto." He said with a charming grin.

"Angela." She said accepting his handshake while also blushing. In the next second the 3 girls almost yelped when his free hand shot up in the air and he caught a fruit that was thrown in his direction also flinching at the loud smack that echoed when the apple collided with his palm.

"It's a pleasure. Apple?" He asked Angela still smiling. She was gaping slightly in disbelieve and shook her head declining the offer.

"I-i just ate but thanks anyway." Who was throwing apples through the cafeteria and why was he so cool about it. 'Did it even hurt him' She wondered because he played it out real cool.

Naruto shrugged and took a bite out of it himself.

"So Naruto I heard you guys just moved here to Forks." It was Jessica who asked.

Being in the mids of chewing he nodded.

"Where did you guys move from?"

"Florida." Sakura chose to answer for him.

"Oh that's so cool." Jessica smiled at the girl.

'A bit forced' Naruto thought watching Jessica smile at Sakura. 'Probably doesn't like Sakura at all. Doing a real poor job at pretending she does too.'

"So why did you move." Her attention was back on the blond.

"Personal reason." Sasuke who finally showed up answered in mono-tone and place his tray down on the table. Naruto quickly swipped one of the extra pudding he brought.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Sakura smiled at the raven he returned.

"Hey teme, look at who you throwing fruit next time." Naruto told him while taking a spoon full of pudding to his mouth. "You might hit someone or me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat. "I was aiming for your head." He coolly stated as if there was nothing wrong with his comment.

"Whatever." Came the short response from the blond.

"Don't mind them." Sakura assured Angela who was looking concerned between them. "They're usually like that." She let out a short giggle.

"He's back." They suddenly heard Bella almost gasp.

"Hmm?"

The group followed the direction she was looking and saw a guy with bronze colored hair and a paler complexion then most people walk into the cafeteria and head towards a table where four other people already sat. Jessica took the liberty too explain to them the newcomers who those people were.

'The Cullens hmm.'

'Oh boy'

'Isn't that great'

'Shishyou will want to hear this.'

The four each thought.

Unknown to them...

With Tsunade

"Your seem very familiar. Have we met before?" A blond man asked Tsunade.

"I don't think so Dr. Cullen." She answered with a straight face.

He seemed to think it over for a moment. "Feels like I have." He said more to himself.

"Well I've been on the tv once before, maybe you remember me then."

"Perhaps," He mumbled still unsure. He felt like he was missing something very important. "But I might be mistaking you for someone else." He waved it off and gave her a genuine smile. "We are glad to have you working with us Tsunade Senju."

"Thank you for the warm welcome and I look forward to working with you as well."

With that Dr. Cullen left the new little office Tsunade received.

She finally released her breath wondering how long and when she started holding it. "This can't be good." She groaned and sank in her chair.

xxxx

School was done for the day and Naruto and Hinata were waiting by the blond's car for Sasuke and Sakura to arrive so they could finally go home. While doing so they took that time to observe one person who stood across the school parking lot by his car. Edward Cullen who in turn was looking at Bella who stood by her own truck searching for something in her bag.

"I don't like that guy." Naruto spoke his mind. His distaste for the Edward guy evident in his voice. "Doesn't he know that reading someone's thoughts is invasion of their privacy."

"Yes I know." Hinata agreed with a short nod. "But he can't read ours so for now let's just act like were not aware, we don't want them too get suspicious of us."

Naruto stared at her incredulously. "Do you no think him being unable to read our minds is enough reason to find us suspicious?" He questioned.

"Well that depends really." She looked down when he started stroking her hand. "T-there are a few people who born are born with mental barriers sometimes. They usually don't succumb to stuff like hypnosis-" Naruto listened intently while she explained but his eyes never left that Cullen guy.

Moments later the spotted Sasuke and Sakura finally exiting the school. At the same time a student driving his van over the school parking lot lost control of his vehicle due to the combination of his driving speed and the slippery road.

The out of control van started to slid towards Bella and if not for Edward who made his way across the school parking lot within a second to stop the collision she would have been crushed between the van and her truck. Edward didn't stick around and quickly escaped the scene before Bella was then swarmed by other students.

"Well that confirms it doesn't it." Sasuke stated walking up with Sakura on his arm.

"He's doing a very bad job a keeping his secret." Sakura added. "Still from the looks of it nobody else saw him other then Bella." Her eyes focused on the other Cullens who weren't sticking around either and made haste to leave. For a brief moment the two groups had a locked eyes before the Cullens departed.

"Let's just go home."

"Agreed."

"Can I drive now?"

"What's wrong with me driving?"

"You drive way to save."

"And that's a problem?"

"N-no it isn't."

"Then what is it hmm?"

"Oh boy"

"I'm not driving with them tomorrow and I don't care what you say."

"Fine as long as you don't leave me behind."

"If you don't take forever to get ready."

"!" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Uh g-guys don't start now"

"Shut up Naruto this doesn't involve you!"

*sigh*

**Well this is my first time writing a X-over fic hope you guys like it and give me some feedback it's really appreciated.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

To start of I like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and added this story as their favorite. I wasn't really sure if people would actually like reading a twilight story with the amount of changes I made to the history. Glad to see some of you liked it. Now about the story itself. The idea I have in mind for the Naruto character's origin story which will be revealed in this chapter might sound a bit um... weird/random/stupid but i actually wanted to try my hand at it for awhile so please be a bit open minded.

I wanted to make shinobi a group of the twilight universe alongside vampires and shape-shifters as people born with unique powers who went around helping those in need but they slowly became fewer in number with only a few off-springs left. The timeline i chose when they helped the shape-shifters against the vampire was around 300 years before the start of the book/movie. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade will have only one or two abilities (from their personal arsenal and maybe a new one and they will be revered too as gifts) so don't expect them to go throwing jutsus around. I don't want them to be overpowered but they won't be weak either.

With that said

On with the story

Chapter 2

When Tsunade got home from work later on that rainy afternoon she found her four children in the living room watching TV.

"Good afternoon." She greeted once she entered and started removing her shoes. "How are you guys?"

"Hey shishyou." Sakura was the one who answered. "We've been good."

"That's good to hear and how was your first day at school?" She hung up her coat and turned back too the four young teens.

"School is school." Sasuke answered his eyes not leaving the tv. Indifferent about it as always.

"It was okay." Hinata. Always the soft spoken of the bunch who never had anything bad to say.

"Annoying." Naruto grumbled like a cranky old man. Expected

"Fine for the most part." Sakura said.

Each one gave Tsunade the answer she sort of expected after knowing them for so many years. Well almost.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She inquired curiously and took a seat on the sofa's armrest at Sakura's side.

"Well there was this incident where a girl almost got squashed by a car." Sasuke revealed to her.

"Ah yes Bella Swan." The blonde replied crossing her arm. "Lucky girl."

Hinata's eyes lit up in surprise. "You've met her?"

Tsunade nodded. "She was brought too the hospital where I looked over her and she had a rather interesting story to tell." She was Sakura bit her lip and continued. "Apparently she was saved by this guy named Edward who was nowhere near her at the time and he managed to stop the van with his hand."

Watching the teens closely she could tell Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the tv anymore. From all the frowning he did she could tell that Naruto wanted too say something but was he either waiting for the right time or... hmm she wasn't sure. Sakura and Hinata both waited for her to finish her sentence.

"Care to share?" And so she did.

"Vampires."

"Five in total."

Naruto muttered something she didn't quite catch in time but seeing Hinata elbow him in his side she could deduce that he probably said something inappropriate. The boy quickly started apologizing to the girl who didn't look pleased.

"One of them can read minds." She caught and quickly shifted her attention to Sasuke. "Come again"

"That guy who saved Bella Swan, he can read minds." He repeated.

"Well isn't that interesting." She mused. "I would have never thought one with such an extraordinary gift would live out here." Tsunade unconsciously started playing with Sakura's hair much to the girl's dismay. "You would think someone like him would be in Italy."

Nobody said a word knowing what she meant and the room went silent with only the noise coming from the tv.

"I'm quite surprised you are so calm knowing there are vampires around." Naruto suddenly spoke up. "I'm surprised were not already packing out stuff just to move again." Naruto pointed out with a suspicious look. The rest of the teens in the room all turned to their mother as it suddenly hit them as well.

Tsunade started to chuckle at that. "I did overreact in the past but for good reason and you know it." She replied.

"So?" Sakura asked?

"If you must know there is one working in the hospital."

A gasp and the loud exclamations of "What!" had Tsunade rubbing her ears. "Do you have to be so loud?" She muttered.

"Please tell me you joking." Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. "In a hospital of all place where there is blood almost everywhere! W-what if he or she..." She didn't finish her sentence and trailed of into silence when Tsunade raised her hand.

She took on a serious demeanor and spoke. "No I'm not joking and at first I thought the same thing as you but I observed him throughout the day every chance I could. He displayed a lot self control more then I've seen others show." She explained. "The sight of blood didn't seem to faze him at all."

"Are you sure?" Naruto wasn't quite convinced.

"Yes I'm sure." Tsunade replied. "And going by the color of his eyes he hasn't fed on human blood in a very long time."

"So he probably feeds on animal blood then." Sasuke concluded out of it.

"You don't see those often." She heard Hinata say.

"That's most likely the case." Tsunade agreed and stood up. "Listen, Just act like you normally would around others, watch them if you feel like you need too but don't get caught. It's possible that you're group of vampires are on the same diet as Dr. Cullen." She said while making her way towards the staircase. "Now I'm going to take a nice long bath so nobody bother me."

"Yeah yeah we know."

When she disappeared up the stairs Naruto began. "Kinda ironic don't you th-"

"Did she just say Dr. Cullen." Sakura abruptly cut him off.

"Yeah, why?" The blond asked in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Face palm

"Oh"

xxxx

Over the next two weeks they kept too pretty much the same daily routine which was getting up in the morning, heading to school and hang around the house afterwards. They would have liked too finally explore the town they moved in just recently but due to the bad weather they stayed inside most of the time. School itself had thankfully been somewhat uneventful. Bella was back the day after the incident and seemed too be doing just fine however the others would often find her lost in thought or staring at Edward from her where she sat. Sometimes she even went to talk with him but those were only brief moments, they figured she probably wanted answers and he had non to give.

Ignoring the who Bella-Edward 'drama' the four teens got to know more people as time went by. Two other friends of Bella, Angela and Jessica being Ben and Mike were very friendly guys both of which seemed to have a thing for Bella.

The four sometimes would hang out with them during recess but otherwise would sit on their own if it got to crowded for their liking.

In time Sasuke also slowly became the interest of some girls in the school, that seemed to be the case in every school he went too while the guys slowly started too notice Sakura and Hinata. The latter's admirers however didn't make any advances towards her and Naruto was a major reason why. It so happened that on their third day at Forks Naruto threatened to castrate one guy got to close to her for his liking. The whole school knew about the ordeal by the end of the day and the advances stopped right there and then.

Speaking of Naruto and Hinata they both shared biology class together and on the following Wednesday their teacher organized a class field trip to a greenhouse. There they would learn about various types of plants and learned about their various uses in different fields.

They sat on the same bus with three of Dr. Cullen's foster kids Edward, Alice and Jasper. They were in the left row at the back of the bus with Alice and Jasper on their right. Edward had taken the seat in front of the two where he sat alone.

When they were finally on their way back it was Alice Cullen who took the chance to introduce herself to Hinata first since she was sitting the closest to her. "Hi I haven't formally introduced myself yet I'm Alice Cullen." She started of giving the girl a very friendly smile.

"Hi Hinata Hyuuga" The bluenette smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata and this is Jasper Hale." She pointed the blond guy next to her. He had his mouth quirk into a small smile and gave Hinata a quick nod before turning to look out of the window.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he acted so nervously. "...boyfriend." She managed to catch that at the last second. "And he's Edward my brother." She gestured at said boy sitting in the seat in front of her. Edward didn't look back but they knew he was paying attention. "But you probably already heard about us from you friends." Alice laughed.

"You can say that." Hinata confirmed. "This is Naruto Uzumaki my boyfriend." Hinata decided to introduce her own blond and motioned towards him. Naruto waved at her. "Hey"

"Hi nice to meet you Naruto." Alice greeted still smiling. "So how are you enjoying you're time Forks?" She inquired politely.

"So far it's pretty peaceful and there are some nice people here." Hinata answered.

And so began a conversation between the two that lasted until they arrived back at the school. Since the trip lasted past school hours the school grounds were pretty much empty with only a few vehicles left in the parking lot.

"Well" Alice said when they exited the bus. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata and you to Naruto" She waved them a goodbye and walked with Jasper and Edward to their own car.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Hinata replied watching the girl leave.

"You two hit it off pretty quick." Said Naruto smirking at her.

"They don't seem like bad people and she is very nice." She said turning to him and looked him straight in his eyes. They now could confirm that the Cullens also fed on animals going by the golden color of their eyes.

"You're very quick to trust people you know." He told her on the way to their car.

"That's just who I am."

xxxx

Thursday in the afternoon at the Senju home Sasuke sat in the living room reading through a magazine while Sakura was flipped through channels when Naruto came down the stair case wearing in a grey track suit.

The raven looked up and eyed him from top to bottom before asking. "Where are you going?"

"Out jogging." Naruto revealed whilst he wrapped bandages around his left hand. "I don't plan staying inside everyday you know, screw the bad weather."

Sasuke could understand where he was coming from he himself was kind of frustrated from being inside to much.

"So we're going out running for a bit and maybe punch a few rocks or a tree." He said balling his left hand in fist several times over and looked pleased when the bandages held tightly.

"We? As in you and Hinata?"

The sapphire eyed boy nodded. Right then his girlfriend came down the stairs dressed in her own form fitting black track suit. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she was also wearing a similarly colored baseball cap.

"I'm coming with." The Uchiha stated not waiting for his friend's reply and was already up stairs.

"Wait for me to get ready as well." Sakura called rushing after him up the stairs. "You're not leaving me in this house all by myself."

"Fine."

xxxx

Meanwhile at the Cullen household the entire family was standing in the living room, all with their eyes focused on the table which had several pictures spread out on top. The picture in the centre was taken from a portrait showing a blonde female dressed in 18th century gown. Seeing this image Carlisle finally realize why his colleague looked so familiar.

Around center picture there were more photos each from Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.

"So if I understand correctly." Edward spoke up. "She's what you call a hybrid and this energy her body generates supposedly suppresses her vampire half doesn't that just make her a human with immortality who was capable of inhuman feats." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall behind him. "I fail to see what's so special about her if that's the case." He stated in disinterest.

"In the past many of us thought the same thing as you Edward." Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "How foolish we were back then but as I explained before there is a reason the Volturi took interest in her."

Alice stepped forward. "What is it about her then?" She asked. Alice was still in shock and disbelieve after learning about the existence of human-vampire hybrids but she was still curious and wanted to know more.

Carlisle glanced from Alice to Edward for a moment and said. "Her shinobi lineages combined with her vampire half makes her very unique in what she's capable of doing." He walked over to the table and picked up a picture Tsunade. "She has the power to heal any injury, restore broken bones even re-attach detached limbs." He explained then paused briefly letting it all sink in before he continued. "I still cannot believe this myself but once she somehow managed to 'revive' a vampire. And by revive I mean restore her humanity."

The women in the room let out a shock gasps while the men surprise showed by their eyes widening.

"How? It that even possible?" His wife Esme exclaimed in shocked.

The doctor shook his head. "The details on how she accomplished just that are unknown to me because soon afterwards she disappeared from our radar and I left the Volturi not too long after.""

A few decades back however I was informed that she had resurfaced but I didn't bother with it back then. I wasn't part of the Volturi anymore but just recently she started working in the hospital. And I felt that you needed to know about her."

There was silence in the room when he finished speaking.

What they just learned it sounded absolutely ridiculous but they knew Carlisle would never lie to them.

Finally Rosalie asked a question that hadn't been brought up yet.

"What about them?" She pointed towards the pictures of the 4 teens.

Carlisle crossed his arms. "I know about as much as you and that's only their names. When Tsunade came back into the public eye she was accompanied by them."

"And they are hybrids as well?" Alice inquired looking slightly troubled.

"I don't know but the possibility is there." Her adoptive father replied. "There is also a good chance that they already know about us."

"Oh"

"..."

"What do you suppose we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing." Was the doctor's short answer. "As far as I know they aren't a threat and don't pose a danger to anyone. Try being friends with them."

With that the family meeting was over.

xxxx

The small group was standing at the edge of a very dense forest with man tall trees. Fresh moss and vegetation covered most of the forest floor as far as they could see. Due to the cold climate there was also a very thick fog hanging around the entire area making the forest almost look haunting. That coupled with the numerous cries of wildlife who claimed the area as their home left them wondering what they were going to find inside.

The forest itself was about a five minute quick jog right behind their house. Their home was about a half hour away from town going by car.

The surrounding area wasn't very populated as the closest house was ways down the road but that's why they chose this place. The silence and calm feeling nature provided was soothing and very much welcome.

"So" Sakura started. "Are we just gonna stand here and admire the scenery because if so I'm going back home."

Hinata stepped up first. "I agree with Sakura." She started off jogging before going into a full sprint and disappeared in a blur.

"Wow she was eager." The pink haired girl let out a short giggle and went after her quickly disappearing into the deep woods.

Naruto and Sasuke were now left behind and locked eyes with each other which slowly narrowed into glares. Then as if getting a silent signal to start they both broke at inhuman speed as well. By going that fast they soon caught up to the girls who were going at a much more relaxed pace but still faster then a normal person. The boys shot pass them and disappeared further into the woods.

'Boys' They thought. Glancing at each other smirks formed across their face and they increased their own speed. Everything went very quickly but they saw everything every tree, plant and animal they passed. Dodging trees and leaping over boulders as they went and soon the rushing of a nearby river reached their ears.

"Get ready to jump Sakura." Hinata yelled to make sure she was heard.

As the forest ground turned to rock the surrounding trees decreased in number and they quickly found themselves running towards the end of a cliff.

This was it, they reached edge leaped off. With their forward momentum carrying them over the small but still wide canyon, they landed safely and ran a short distance before coming too a halt.

"What a rush." Sakura laughed. She turned too look back at where they'd leaped from.

"It sure was." Hinata agreed nodding with a small grin.

"Phew" Sakura breathed out feeling very content. It had been awhile since they were able too move this free and unrestrained. They previously lived in populated areas where people wouldn't exactly ignore their feats if performed in public.

"Now where did they head off too." She mumbled scanning around for clues where the guys could have gone off too. They probably put quite some distance between them but now.

Part of their unspoken rivalry was to one-up each other in almost everything they did something Sakura found extremely annoying. Hinata however didn't seem to mind it as much as she did. And when the emerald eyed girl actually thought about it, the girl rarely had a problem with anything unless it wasn't bad.

"I'll check." She heard Hinata say. The veins near the girl's temples visibly budlged while her pupils in her clear white iris became visible. Her line of sight immediately expanded in a 360 degree field of view that stretched out for hundreds of meters. But she disregarded that and focused on a more telescopic view that allowed her to see even further. Her sight penetrated through every object like an X-ray until she finally she finally spotted who she was looking for.

"Their still running about 2.5 miles, that way." She pointed in the direction she saw them heading. "There's a mountain up head as well."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go." Sakura tugged at the bluenette's sleeve before she started running again. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the base of the mountain just in time too witness Naruto and Sasuke running up and go over the top.

"Show offs" Sakura called with a huff and puffed her cheeks.

A sigh "So much for a casual jog." Hinata shook her head in disappointment while looking up.

"Huh! What are they doing now?"

"Uhm." There was a silence. "They started bickering about who arrived first."

Sakura face-palmed "Well that will most likely go on for awhile." She murmured walking up to the foot of the mountain and pulled her fist back. "and we don't have time for that. Shannaro!" She roared and punched the colossal 'rock' with send massive tremors through it while the force behind her fist created a sizable crater in the side of the mountain.

Hinata jumped back in shock and her eyes wide. "S-sakura was that really necessary?"

The pink haired girl turned and smirked triumphantly. "Of course it was. Why?"

"We don't exactly want to alert people remember." She reminded her friend.

"Oh right, I forgot." She laughed in feeling embarrassed.

Two figures dropped next to them.

"What the hell Sakura." Naruto yelled. "I said we could punch a rock not an entire freaking mountain. I bet everyone in Forks heard that."

A thick mark grew on the girl's forehead. "Consider that a warning then." She yelled back a fierce glare while cranking her knuckles. "Were here together to blow of some steam not bicker. Don't make a competition out of everything." She barked back while shaking her fist at him. "Next time I'm not going for the mountain."

"Whatever you say ma'am." The blond replied quickly baking off. Beads of sweat rolled off his face as he went to stand behind Hinata.

"Same goes for you mister." With one arm in her side she waged her finger at Sasuke. "Naruto isn't the only one to blame."

"Hn"

"That wasn't the reply I was looking for." She stepped towards the raven with a pissed look. Before she could act however.

"Wolf." Hinata whispered in slight shock. The others turned to her immediately.

"A wolf here? Now? Where?"

"Which way is he coming from?"

"Heading this way, fast from the east"

"Let's go! Run!"

Well guys tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review. And if you have any suggestions for me those will be welcome as well.

Thanks for reading until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you guys read I like to inform you that the way I write might be confusing to some of you. What I mean with that is, I could end a chapter at a certain part but it doesn't mean that the next one will always pick up where I left off. I'll do time skips from time to time but I won't ignore what happened, it just means that it will be addressed (and it will) in a later chapter.**

**Hopefully you understand and are fine with it. And with that small update on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Forks didn't have a somber climate all year long because the sun did show its face from time to time. Like today for instance started off with clear skies and the sun shining very brightly. It was a welcomed change seeing as the sky was usually covered in rain clouds and that was giving the town a very gloomy appearance. With the sun out today it looked more alive. At Forks high during recess the students went outside to enjoy the warmth the sun brought.

Sitting at one of the many tables placed around the open yard were a group of girls talking about whatever came to mind. That was until the subject on one the school's events came up in the conversation which somehow turned into a Q&amp;A between Jessica and Hinata with the former being the one too ask all the questions.

"So will you be going?"

"I don't know. I'm not really that interested."

"..." Jessica couldn't believe her ears and almost looked offended by her statement. "Why not? Everyone should go to prom at least once in their life or twice since were juniors." She stated as if it was a fact.

'Well it gets repetitive after 20 times.' Hinata thought but refrained from saying it out loud. Instead she looked to the side but made it look like she was ashamed of it all while pondering on what believable answer she could give Jessica.

"I-" She started.

"It's not really her thing." Sakura thankfully came to her rescue and shrugged. "Dancing I mean."

"It's no big deal anyway." The white eyed teen added quietly.

"Oh I see. Well then how about you Bella?" Jessica thankfully bought the lie and shifted her attention to the fourth person in their little party. She received no response.

"Bella?"

Said girl had been slowly paying less attention to the conversation between her friends. Her mind was completely elsewhere. Ever since she got to school that day she had been constantly thinking about one person.

Edward Cullen.

The guy was still a complete mystery to her and she tried her best to figure him out. For days now she had been walking around with many questions all of which he had the answers too. A recent one being why he stood her up yesterday when she asked him to hang out with her at La Push together with her other friends.

Sure her friend Jacob was there and he (sort a) explained it to her why the Cullen's didn't set foot on his ancestors ground.

Something about a treaty that the Cullen family and Jacob's ancestors made, which said that they would keep off each other's land and in turn they would stay silent about some secrets each shared.

Whatever that was Jacob didn't want to go into much detail about it, calling it a campfire story of his clan's people.

Bella being the stubborn person she was wanted to hear more and straight from Edward. He however was dodging most of her questions but she was determined she would get him to talk one day.

No it kind of pissed her of thinking about it. The least he could have done was call and tell her he couldn't make it but then again she hadn't given him her number. A fail on her part

Sadly he had yet to show up today so she could confront him. As a matter of fact none of his siblings had shown up to school either.

"Bella!" She almost jumped out of her seat in surprise and turned to the person who yelled her name.

Jessica

"Y-yeah?" She blushed in embarrassment under the various looks her friends were giving her.

Jessica raised a lone eyebrow then looked over the school grounds then back to Bella. "He's not coming today."

"What do you mean?" Bella ask immediately.

"Calm down." Jessica sighed and leaned back. "Dr. and Ms. Cullen take them out hiking in the mountains whenever the weather is nice." She explained.

"Oh" Was Bella's response. Did the school really allow that? She wondered.

"That sounds fun." Sakura mused.

"Yeah" Jessica nodded in agreement. "I tried getting my parents to do the same but they weren't up for it. Too afraid some wild animal will attack us or so they say." She shrugged carelessly. "Sucks really, this weather is perfect for a stroll in the woods."

Sakura could agree as well.

Bella kept quiet.

"Speaking of nice weather" Jessica turned back to Hinata. "Why are you wearing a jacket? The sun is out. Don't tell me the heat doesn't bother you."

Hinata shook her head. "Not really, I'm perfectly fine." She denied in her usual soft voice.

Jessica felt uncomfortable just looking at the clothes she wore. "I would probably suffocate in those." She murmured. "Even you Sakura" She stated eyeing the long sleeved light blue blouse the green eyed girl was wearing.

Seconds later Angela came running towards the group calling out to Bella. Something clearly had her excited.

"I did it." Bella was the first person she tackled with her news. Taking hold of the brunette's hand her wide smile didn't falter once. "I took control and asked Eric too prom like you said and he said yes." She revealed ending with a gleeful squeal.

Bella taken off guard responded with a slight stutter. "T-that great." She was happy for her friend.

Sakura couldn't help but let an "auw" escape her lips.

Their moment lasted a few before Jessica interrupted them with an idea. "After school we'll go shopping for our prom dresses." She suggested.

"Wait, this early? But prom isn't for a few months."

"So? We have to get them early before all the best ones are sold out."

"Oh okay, good idea"

"I guess"

There fell another short silence between them.

"So...Hinata where is your boy-, um I mean Naruto? I haven't seen him and Sasuke all day."

"Uhm their home... sick"

"They stayed out in the rain last night." Sakura added and they had a short laugh.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

XxXx

Meanwhile in a small town called Volterra Tsunade sat on a stone bench located in the town's square.

Across from her stood a giant stone fortress which was her current destination, the Volturi palace. Home of the Volturi vampire coven this place was constructed during medieval times built into the walls of the city. It was very large and had very noticeable features setting it apart from the other buildings and that were the large turret that rose above the rest of the structure. It was a miracle that it stood this strong even after the 3000 years, surely a construct everyone had to see. And people did. Coming from around the world every year many foreigners visited to the ancient town too witness it with their own eyes. During their stay they then often would sign up for tours in the palace which was pretty much a museum at this point, and they would get shown the various areas like the dungeons of the palace.

Tsunade wasn't here on vacation or a tour but strictly business.

Just a few days ago she received a mysterious envelope in the mail with the contents being a single note that had a short message written on it that read "Visit us". No additional info on the sender was present on the envelop other than a seal, a seal that Tsunade immediately recognized and immediately knew where the letter originated from.

It had only been a matter of time.

She had been hiding from these people for over century and only came back in the public eye around 3 decades ago. Sooner or later they would've caught wind of her resurfacing and would seek to make contact with her. The only surprising thing was that it had taken them this long. She had many theories as to why, but she figured they most likely wanted to give her time to settle first.

So after having taken off from work she was now in Italy because having an entire coven of vampires in the town looking for her would've definitely been a bad idea.

Joining her on this journey to keep her company was Sasuke who sat beside her with a bored look on his face as they waited for Naruto who was at a nearby vendor buying snacks.

Tsunade watched him as he finished his purchase and made his way towards them. "Want some?" He offered while chewing on whatever he bought.

Sasuke peered into the bag before he got a disgusted look on his face. "I don't like sweets."

"Well excuse they didn't sell tomatoes." The blond retorted. "Maybe when we pass by a market I'll buy you some." Naruto passed the offer to his mother.

"Sure why not." She accepted reaching into the bag for a few treats, maybe this would make her feel less nervous. That was another thing 'Why was she feeling uneasy about this whole visit?

Sasuke glanced up in the direction of the descending sun slowly disappeared behind the old buildings then down at his watch. It was almost 6 PM.

"I think it's time we headed inside." He let them know.

Tsunade sighed. This meeting wasn't something she was actually looking forward too, but the sooner she got it over with the sooner she could go back home and hopefully not worry about it anymore.

She stood up and started walking towards the palace with her kids following her.

They reached the door and she raised her hand to knock but the doors opened before her fist could connect.

They came face to face with two very pale skinned men, who upon seeing Tsunade greeted her with a formal bow. "Miss Tsunade, we've been expecting you." They spoke unison.

"Hello Demetri, Felix." She greeted back. Kind of surprised she could still remember both of the Volturi guards names even after all this time.

They straighten their posture and laid eyes on the young men accompanying Tsunade.

"You brought guests with you milady?" Demetri the shortest of the pair inquired.

There was a bit of tension forming between the males as they had a stare down. Naruto and Sasuke not liking the icy look they received from both of the opposing males.

"Yes, they are my children, Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade was quick to answer. Now she found herself in the middle of a glaring contest. "Boys behave." She told them in a strict tone.

The Volturi guards were the first to break eye contact and took a step back. "We apologize for our behavior."

Felix the tallest one gestured down the hall and spoke. "Come, please follow us to the meeting hall, Aro has been awaiting your arrival." And he went ahead to lead the way. The 3 guest started following Felix while Demetri tailed behind them.

The entire time they were very cautious when walking down the hall that let straight to a well hidden elevator behind a bookcase. After entering they went down several feet before continuing their path through a short corridor that ended in large throne room.

They picked up the faint stench of blood as soon as they arrived.

Tsunade crinched and took a deep breath.

Felix and Demetri went to stand at the entrance letting the small group advance further into the room which had other members of the Volturi guards standing at different points in the room all focused on them, crimson red eyes following their every move. Too any human this it would have been a terrifying and unfortunate predicament too land in.

Tsunade ignored them and focused on the people she actually came to see who were sitting on their two. They were the leaders of the Volturi coven Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Aro the one seated in the center stood up with a wide smile on his face and was in front of Tsunade in a swift second.

"Tsunade my dear, it has been too long." He welcomed the blonde kissing the palm of her hand. "Glad to have you back here in our midst."

"Thank you Aro, but I can't say I'm glad to be here." She replied with her own smile in return.

His cold dead hands clammed around hers and started stroking it for a few second while looking to be far in his own thoughts. "I see you're still secretive after all these years." He finally spoke again with a slight scowl.

"I still like to keep my thoughts to myself, thank you very much." She responded pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Nothing has changed I see." The Volturi leader concluded and took a step back. His eyes shifted to the two new faces behind the blonde woman.

"Ah the young ones welcome." He addressed the teens. "It's a pleasure to have you here with us." They nodded at him.

"Hmm, I never thought you would find others such as yourself, Tsunade." He stated in a very excited manner and clapped slowly as if applauding. "Very interesting and unexpected I'd say. I do recall many of your ancestors and their descendants pairing up with humans." A short amused chuckle. "Many of them died of like regular humans as well. Such a waste" He kept smiling.

'Man this guy seems way too happy.' Naruto thought feeling disturbed. Out of the corner of his eyes he shot a quick glance at Sasuke who had an impassive expression on his face.

Right then Aro started pacing around them, trying to get a good look off them from every angle.

"Very interesting indeed" He kept musing himself. "They must be something special if you keep them so close to you, Tsunade."

"They are something alright." Tsunade responded quietly with a smile gracing her lips as past memories of them resurfaced.

"Oh I bet." Aro replied walking pass the blonde female. "But-" He stopped turning ever so slightly whilst looking at her over his shoulder. "They aren't the only ones."

That confirmed Tsunade's suspicion on him knowing about her for awhile. "So you've been keeping tabs on me."

The pale man chuckled. "I have." He admitted making his way back to his chair and sat down. "And I must say your daughters are an exceptional pair of natural beauties."

"I know they are and-." Tsunade was cut off.

"I imagine they must attract a lot of suitors to your doorstep."

"Well-"

"If that's the case, can I suggest a few of my family here," He spread is arms out. "I'm sure one will be the perfect mate for you daughters."

The low growls that reached his ears made the man smirk. "So they are already taken I see."

"Aro" Tsunade interrupted before things got out of hand. Was he purposely trying to agitate her boys? "Excuse me for being rude but can we skip too why you actually called me here."

"Hmm impatient as ever" The Volturi leader frowned when his fun was spoiled. "But your right, please walk this way with me." He stood up and walked off from his throne towards a door on the left.

Tsunade let out a sigh and followed him, Naruto and Sasuke again not far behind.

XxXx

It was very close to 11 o'clock at night when a red Chevy Cruze with its headlights turned off drove down a gravel road that ran next to a lake where the car slowly came to a full stop.

When the engine switched off the door on the passenger side opened revealing Sakura and Hinata who exited from the driver's side.

"I guess this is the place." Sakura spoke after taking in her surroundings and turned her flashlight on. "Could use some streetlights don't you think."

"Yeah" Hinata agreed turning on her own flashlight. "Remember were here so you can find out what happened. Please don't get too curious."

"I know and I won't." The pink haired assured. "We'll just go in, find out who killed the guy and get out. Easy."

"Okay."

They made sure to lock the car before stating to walk along the edge of the lake.

"Think it's the same group who killed the security guard at the power plant?"

"Who else is there to suspect?"

"The Cullen's maybe"

"..." *sigh*

"What?"

"Nothing, we'll find out soon enough."

"You're no fun."

They arrived at a spot where they could see a boathouse located across the enormous pool of water.

"There." Sakura pointed with her flashlight over the lake. The light it emitted faintly illuminated the reflective surface of police barrier tape that was pulled around parts of the area. They continued forward setting foot on the water surface and walked across without sinking until they reached the docks. From there it was a short stroll to the area the police had surrounded by the yellow tape.

Sakura shined light on the only boat inside that space. "That's our crime scene."

She said wasting no time and went under the yellow tape.

She inspected her surroundings before bringing out her hand which start radiating a soft blue colored energy.

She glanced at Hinata. "Don't forget to keep an eye out." She reminded her.

Hinata nodded and watched her friend start tracing the side of the boat with her hand. Next the pink haired girl took a step back.

'Here goes something' Sakura thought balling her fist together and closed her eyes in deep concentration. When she opened her eyes again several seconds later she found herself still standing in the same spot but there were several changes to her surroundings. For one it was now morning if she had to roughly guess the time of day. Hinata was nowhere in sight and the boat was now occupied by a person. A man she guessed was in his late fifties in the middle of making several preparations to go fishing. He was clearly unaware of her standing several feet away from her and she knew that. This was Sakura's special gift as a vampire-slash-shinobi.

Shinobi were said to be like regular human that one thing setting them apart from the rest and that was the energy their body produced. Chakra as they would call it allowed them to accomplish many feats impossible to normal human, walking on water was an example and they could do much, much more.

When a human was turned into a vampire their best trait usually was enhanced too something special and they could do things other vampires could not. Mind reading was one of them; something they found out Edward Cullen was capable of doing. They figured he probably was a very curious person when he was still human who probably tried to read and/or understand people on a deeper level.

Now Sakura herself had the special power to visit moments in the past but only as a ghostly spectator. She would see and hear it all but couldn't physically interact with anything around her.

She always had fascination with historic events that she herself wanted to visit. So when this gift manifested in her teen years she was very happy camper. It had been a very useful gift throughout her long life that came in handy in many of her personal investigations (or finding her misplaced items). Of course it didn't come without its negatives, like how she was only was only able to go back up to 24 hours. More if she was in a different state but that didn't come without its own risks.

She noticed the man start looking around after hearing something rustling and he called out. "Who's there?" No reply.

"Someone there?" Still no reply

"Joe?" Something rushed to the boat house, almost taunting him.

He started the engine of the boat and set it in reverse. While attempting to steer the boat out of the dock he didn't notice a red headed woman appear on the scene in a blur. She crouched down pulled the boat back in place by its front end.

He was caught off guard at first but greeted the woman nonetheless with the most charming smile he could muster. "Hello."

In that moment a blond male landed on the boat behind him.

Taken by surprise again he asked. "Who are you people?" He didn't like the whole situation he now found himself in.

The blond male cocked his head to the left and smiled at him. "It's always the same question. Who are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The two taunted stalking towards him slowly.

"Victoria, James." Another newcomer appeared. He was dark skinned male with dreadlocks suddenly sitting next to the unsuspecting man. "Don't play with our food." He spoke very calmly.

The man looked terrified as they all advanced towards him and assaulted him mere seconds later.

Sakura stood there unmoving and unable to do anything as the unlucky man had the life and blood sucked out of him.

Looking away she twirled her index finger and time sped forward. It was now around early in the afternoon when the man's body was discovered by another who arrived at the scene. He ran away to call the police she assumed. Fast forward even more and the cops had arrived and the man's body was taken away by the ambulance.

Having seen enough she closed her eyes and when they opened back up she had returned to her normal reality.

"You were right Hinata." She started with a sigh. "It's the same group."

"Well I figured as much." Hinata replied as the veins around her eyes faded back underneath her skin canceling her 360 degree field of view. "Guess we'll wait until Tsunade's back, they pose a danger for the people of the town."

Sakura nodded and made it back over to her. "I think we should just go home now"

Hinata pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch. "Well it's late so I guess we should."

Sakura let out a yawn. "Alright let's go." Both girls started walking back.

"I'm death tired." Sakura revealed while yawning again.

"Well you should have slept last night."

"Nah I didn't feel like it."

"It's necessary."

"I'm a big girl."

"Who throws a tantrum every time she loses control?"

"I do not!"

"Remember when you bit me?"

"I said sorry a million times."

Once they were back inside the car they turned the vehicle around drove back down the road. Home.

Out of the shadows of the forest a pale man with brown hair and gold colored eyes stepped onto the road watching the car disappear in the distance.

"I know you're there Alice, no need to hide." He spoke calmly and turned when said girl appeared behind him.

"Eleazar." She acknowledged the man. "You didn't tell us you were coming. What brings you here?"

"I have to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? A little far off from home aren't you." He replied.

"I-I was in the area." She answered.

"So why are you spying on them?" The now identified Eleazar concluded turnings back too look in the direction of the car. It was already out of sight. "Typical Alice" He smiled. "Always the curious one."

Alice smiled and looked away in embarrassment knowing she'd been caught. If she could blush she would have.

"Do you know them?" He wanted to know of curiosity.

She nodded. "We go to the same school together." She shared. "So can you tell me why your here now?" The female vampire asked again.

Eleazar hummed. "Doing a little favor for some old friends" He revealed with a worried look in his eyes.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "The Volturi! What do they want?" She guessed it in one.

He turned towards her with a serious look on his face. "Isn't it obvious? They want information on those two. At first I didn't think I'd find anything worthwhile." He told her. "But after today I can see why Aro was so adamant, those two are really... something."

"What did you find out?" She was almost hesitant to ask.

"A lot" Was his answer.

**Well here's the third chapter**

**I like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate the feedback **** thank you.**

**Hope you liked this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke, it's been awhile since I've last updated**

**Chapter 4**

A silver Volvo drove onto the school grounds, a car almost everyone in recognized belonging to Edward Cullen. Normally it wouldn't have been note worthy because they've seen him come and go many time but today they were left in shock when Bella Swan stepped out of his vehicle. This was a development no one had seen coming or expected.

They watched Edward make his way over to her side before they both proceeded to walk into the school together under the gaze of many who were left wondering if what they just witness indeed happened.

Thus the day started off with this news spreading like wildfire and in no time the entire school knew. Some speculated on how they possibly got together but nobody dared to personally ask.

When it was time for recess the couple sat at their own table ignoring the stares they were still getting.

In a corner of the cafeteria four teens sat at a table and while it was lunch time they had yet to touch the food in front of them instead.

"So I guess she knows." Hinata spoke quietly.

"Seems to be the case." Sasuke responded having observed the two only for a moment.

They group had been unsure at first but given the physical interaction between the two Bella definitely had to they concluded.

"I'm surprised she isn't freaking out." Sakura sounded impressed with a hint of surprise. She was leaning forward with her head resting on her hand. "Maybe told a few people." She said with a shrug.

"She would probably end up missing before she could." Naruto plainly stated leaned back in his chair..

Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What?" He asked, it wasn't like he said something crazy. "You know it's true."

They did. Normal people having knowledge about the existence of vampires could be very dangerous especially if they couldn't keep it a secret.

"I wanna know how she figured it out." Sakura wondered out loud and switched the hand her head was resting on. "Because there's no way he just went and told her."

"Maybe he did." Naruto said and yawned.

"I don't think he would risk it besides Bella is a smart girl." The rosy hair colored teen countered his comment. "I just wanna know how."

"You could always ask her yourself." Sasuke offered her with a smirk.

"Very funny. Why don't I just tell her about me and you as well." She shot back at him.. "I'm sure that'll go over well."

"If she took the existence of vampires well enough I'm sure she'll understand that there are people out there who are half leech." The raven shrugged carelessly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Let's just hope for her sake their vampire authority doesn't find out." The blond at the table brought up.

"Then we'll help her, she's our friend." Hinata brought and give him a hard look. "Besides we don't live by their rules."

"But the Cullens do."

"I know that."

"Aren't you friends with Alice?"

"Uhm I mean we talked a few times."

"So that's a yes?"

As Hinata and Naruto went and forth a bit until Sasuke talked to Sakura. "I don't think they would kill someone like Edward breaking a rule. He's a vampire who can read thoughts, would be a waste." He speculated while opening his soda and took a sip. "As long as it's only Bella who knows I think they'll be fine."

Sakura agreed briefly glancing at the couple. Meanwhile her boyfriend continued talking. "I don't think their relationship will last anyway unless they make her one of them."

Silence fell among the group as those words left his mouth.

"That's her choice. We don't meddle in those areas." Sakura made clear what she thought about that idea.

"I wasn't planning on it." Naruto raised his hands indicating he wouldn't interfere.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked back at her with an single brow raised as if to ask 'really?' "Do I even need to answer?"

He had a point.

She knew she didn't have to ask Hinata and smiled in satisfaction. "Good"

**Forks Hospital**

'Waylon Forge' Tsunade read the name of profile of said a man.

Not even three days ago he had been attacked and killed by what was describe in the report to be an animal. At the time she was out of town but her daughters who stayed behind did go out to the crime scene to investigate.

There they found out that the real culprits were a trio of vampires which of course didn't come as much of a surprise to Tsunade. It had not been the first time.

When they first moved here there was already a report going around at the time about a security guard who fell victim a wild animal attack. She the report found rather interesting. It wasn't that she didn't believe an animal attack could happen here. On the contrary one look at the surrounding area, which was dense forest and mountains, the chance of it happening was small but it was there.

It was her initial curiosity that prompted her to visit the scene of the crime for a personal investigation. In the end she wasn't shocked to learn the truth. There were vampires were almost everywhere in society. She had been alive long enough to know that and she even lived amongst them for about half a decade.

So she knew their habits.

When people suddenly started vanishing without a trace there was a good chance they became a vampire's next meal. Granted she herself was part vampire as were her children but as a hybrid she didn't need blood to survive. Consuming regular food products was enough to keep them alive and that's how she had lived her entire life. Although she would be lying if she said she never tasted human blood before and while it was very intoxicating it wasn't the way she wanted to live.

She found human life too precious to take away from them especially when they didn't have a lot of time to enjoy it to the fullest. Her desire to help them wherever she could was one of reasons why she became a doctor in the first place.

Starting off as a nurse in a time when women weren't allowed to be doctors she used her ability to heal others. She treated ailments, diseases, infections basically anything that wouldn't turn heads and make people suspicious.

She of course didn't want to draw unwanted attention to herself but while many were oblivious of her actions others were aware of her talent. And it lead up to her coming into contact with the Volturi for the very first time.

As the first of her kind they had always kept an eye on her whether she knew it or not. A hybrid with her background coupled with her special ability made her very desirable to quite a few covenants.

And they had approached her with an invitation to live with them which she accepted and took it as an opportunity to learn about them that was until she left 5 years later.

The Volturi were the largest and most powerful coven of vampires, one could in fact consider them the royalty of the vampire world. They were also the creators and enforcers of the laws vampires had to live by. One of those laws she still quite clearly remembered was about their hunting which had to be inconspicuous to keep secret existence of vampires. That's why they had to remove any and all evidence whenever they were done feeding on their prey.

After both attacks in Forks however the bodies of the victims were left at the scene which a grave mistake as an autopsy could quickly bring some dangerous evidence to light. A quick analysis of the bite marks left on bodies would be enough to rule out animal attack and then there was the traces of venom a vampire left behind in their victim's system after feeding.

Her eyes moved down to the end of the report were she read the name of the medical personnel who did the study.

Cullen C.

"Of course" Tsunade muttered. "Who else."

She started analyzing the pictures taken when there was a knock on her door and she looked up. Stretching her senses allowed her to identify the person. 'Speak of the devil' She thought and set the files aside for later.

"Come on in." She called the person behind the door.

The door opened revealing doctor Cullen. The young doctor smiled at her as he stepped inside her office and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning doctor Senju, it's good to see you back at work." He said politely.

"Hello doctor Cullen." She greeted. "Well it's great to be back."

He walking up to her desk while staring at her intently.

Tsunade was confused by this when he didn't said anything. "Carlisle?" She called him by his name before realizing what she did. "I mean doctor Cullen." She quickly corrected herself

He seemed to snap back too reality and finally spoke again. "I'm sorry" He apologized and laughed it off.

"No... problem." Tsunade said slowly. "How can I help you today doctor."

The blond took on a serious demeanor. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you. May I have a seat?" He asked resting one hand on the chair in front of him.

"Of course." She replied gesturing towards the chair in front of her.

The doctor pulled out the chair and while he went to sit he spotted the folder labeled 'Waylon Forge' on her desk.

"I see you're catching up on what you might have missed." He found himself commenting.

"Oh this, yes I have." Tsunade said quickly sorting the files and cleared up space on her desk. "It's an unfortunate incident that happened."

"Very Tragic indeed." The doctor agreed looking thoughtful. "But that's not why I'm here." His expression changed.

"Oh, well I'm all ears doctor."

"Mmhmm yes." He seemed to be looking for the right words before he began. "Do you still remember the first day you started working here." When she nodded and responded with 'I do' he continued. "You remember I brought up that you reminded me of a person I knew a long time ago.".

"I seem to recall yes." Said Tsunade smiling.

The blond male brushing his hair back. "I'm embarrassed to admit that it took me too long to realize that it was in fact you, lady Tsunade." He chuckled sheepishly.

The blonde giggled. "Have I really changed that much in a 100 years Carlisle." Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"You tell me." Was his response. "I haven't seen you in such a long time and I believe you have your own family now."

She chuckled. "I don't think I changed much since then." She answered smiling, the glow in her eyes. "And I do have a family now. In this world it can be very lonely on your own."

"That is true." The male doctor agreed.

Tsunade then spoke. "And what about you? What have you been up to."

"Nothing to crazy, I left the Volturi not too long after you did and I created my own family" He shared with her. "But I believe you already knew all of that." He finished saying with smirk.

"I've heard a few stories from my own children." She confirmed looking amused.

For Carlisle this opened up a perfect opportunity to ask a question that had been on his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, your children are they like you?"

"You mean hybrids?" She asked and he nodded. "They definitely are." She stated proudly.

"Very interesting." He mused. "I never knew there were more of you out there."

"There's a lot out there that you don't know about Carlisle. Things that would still shock you today." She reveal and pressed a finger against her lips.

At her gesture Carlisle grinned. "I see" He understood her gesture. They would instead talk about something else.

"How did you end up here in Forks of all places?"

Tsunade expected this question from him sooner or later. "You know how my life has been in the past Carlisle."

**Meanwhile**

School was finally out and the students started pouring out of the building, some heading straight home while others hung around to talk with their friends. The parking lot got very busy as many of those who came by car were trying to pull out with their vehicle.

Edward accompanied by Bella were making their way to his car when the immortal 17 year old spotted a suspicious looking black van lacking windows parked right in front of a metallic blue Chevrolet Trax. The former completely blocking the path the latter vehicle had to take to leave.

Standing outside of said van were two guys dressed in black with both sporting the same leather jacket decorated with a tribal spade on the back. The duo got odd looks from the students walked passed them as they didn't seem to be from around Forks.

Two were seemed to be observing everyone who came and went and were clearly looking for someone.

One spotted Edward and whispered to his comrade who then glanced in his direction. They gave him a dirty look before going back to scanning the crowd for whoever they were in search off.

He only needed to read their minds for it become clear to him why they we're here.

Bella who was also watching them caught the look they gave Edward asked. "Who are they?"

"Trouble" Edward responded which wasn't exactly a clear answer to her question. He quickly pulled out his car keys as they got near. "We have to go, now."

"Wait! What do you mean trouble." She asked going after him with a worried look. She looked back the at strangers then back at Edward. "What do they want?"

"I don't know." He lied not making eye contact with her.

The lie was too obvious and Bella being stubborn wasn't accepting his answer so easily and she pulled at his wrist with both hands. "Edward he honest with me." She demanded.

She was determined to get an answer from him. He could read minds and he claimed they spelled trouble so there was no way he didn't know what their deal was.

Edward having stopped had to give in. "They are looking for some- people." He finally revealed.

That much was very obvious to Bella. "Who are they looking for?" She asked further. "I know that you know, Edward."

Edward looked down at her then back at the due. "It's hard for me to explain. Just know that their confrontation might not end well."

Bella turned her head back to the two men she assumed were in their mid 20's.

They definitely weren't from Forks especially if the vehicle license plate was anything to go by. It left her wondering what someone could have done that would make them come here all the way from Michigan to cause trouble no less.

She notice they started to smirk very smugly while one pointed at someone in the crowd of students. Did they found the person they were looking for?

But following their gaze she couldn't exactly pinpoint at who they were actually looking at.

Sakura was walking towards her car while fishing in her bag for the keys when she spotted the van that was positioned right in front of said car. "Who the h-" she was about to curse when she spotted the three guys standing right by the van looking straight at her.

'Oh this is going to be annoying.' Sakura though with a scowl while continuing forward and stopped with enough distance between herself and the two.

"You're in my way." She started speaking. She kept her voice low as the last thing she wanted was to create a scene.

"What? Not even a 'hello'" The first sneered at her.

"I don't feel like dealing with you guys right now." She told them looking annoyed. "Now can move your rust bucket out of the way."

They laughed.. "But you do didn't even hear us out, why we even came here."

"I don't really care." She hissed through her teeth. "I'm pretty sure you already know my answer so stop wasting my time."

"Time." They smirked. "I think you can spare a few minutes."

"Unlikely." She shook her head.

"Come on. Don't be like that." The second spoke and sucked on teeth in a way that irked her to the bone. "Why come for a drive with us." He said taking steps towards her. "We insist." He pressed on and extended a hand towards her.

"You're guys are really getting on my nerves." She muttered darkly.

The guy suddenly stopped in his path as something behind Sakura caught his eye and he moved back to his original position next to his friend.

The emerald eyed girl felt a presence walk up to her from behind and felt a hand stroke down her wrist before feeling fingers intertwine with her own.

She huffed. "What took you so long."

"I got held up." The newcomer replied coolly.

She turned her head to look at Sasuke who had cold look in his eyes. "You got held up?" She eyed him skeptically.

Sasuke looked her and his expression soften. "Did you really need me to help you deal with them."

"No but I don't like pests."

"Pests?" Was spat at him. "You dare-"

The raven quickly locked eyes with them and for quick second his eyes flashed red and with a commanding voice he ordered. "Leave."

It was sudden but two men without a single word turned around entered their van, the driver started the vehicle and drove off the school property.

When the vehicle disappeared in the distance Sasuke spoke again. "I guess it's our turn to leave." He didn't need to say it twice as she was already rummaging through her bag again to find the car keys.

"Where did I put these darn thi- aha found it." She murmured to herself and unlocked the car. She quickly getting behind steering wheel, started the vehicle, set it in drive and drove out of the parking space and off school grounds.

Still on the school grounds Bella was still left with questions having watched the ordeal from a position even if she couldn't hear them, but there was something she noticed. There was something about those two guys that felt off the moment she saw them. From their red eyes to their unhealthy pale skin and the fact that Edward was unsettled by their presence.

When she looked at him he was focused on his siblings Emmett and Rosalie. She managed to catch Emmett nod at him before he got into his Jeep and drove away himself.

"Come on, I'll bring you home." Edward told her and opened the car door for her.

He definitely knew more then he was letting on and she was going to find out what it was and how her friends were involved.


End file.
